


The Village of the Heavens

by eh_probably_not



Category: Naruto, Sailor Moon, fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh_probably_not/pseuds/eh_probably_not
Summary: In the Shinobi world there is a legend of a hidden village of the Heavens. This village is said to be the home of the 13 zodiac gate keys and the silver crystal. What if this legendary village is actually real, and The two wielders of the silver crystal and the gate keys seek refuge in Konoha?





	1. One

In the village of the Heavens the once serene city is now in utter chaos. The villagers and the elite guard are fighting back the invaders trying to steal the precious items known to world.

Queen Serenity and Queen Layla Heartfilia, the rulers of this once peaceful village  are running with their children in a hidden passage under neath the village where the sleeping senshi Queen Serenity lie.

Queen serenity puts her small child down in passage way, tears streaming down her face.

"Serena, you and Lucy must go now with Leo and Virgo. They will take you somewhere safe."

The little girl cries and flings herself back into her mothers arms, "mommy I no go." She wails

The Queen does a Jutsu and brings the Imperial Silver Crystal out of her chest, everyone in the secret passageway watches in awe as she passes the crystal into her daughters chest.

"This is now yours to protect my sweet girl. You will do amazing things with this powerful crystal. Do what we couldn't, help the people in need, Trust in the zodiac and they will keep you safe."

"Lucy these are now officially yours, just like Serena you must keep these safe." The blonde haired queen then places a seal in the shape of a key on Lucy's wrist and teaches her the Jutsu to take them out at Will.

"Protect one another sweet girls, we will be watching."

"Mommy no please!" Lucy cries as she is placed in Virgos arms

"Layla, We've got it from here."  A mermaid with blue hair and a blue tail opens her gate to comfort her dear friend

"Protect them like a mother would Aquarius. Like we won't be able to." Layla sobs into her arms

"Leo, Virgo take the princesses and run. Two of us will come and take your place in a few hours. Get them as far away from here as possible, Beryl can never know they're alive." The silver haired queen says as she puts her daughter in a sleep Jutsu while saying she loves her. She then hands her off to Leo.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you mommy." Virgo then takes the young Heartfilia and the two zodiacs take off

"Luna, Artemis go after them, keep our daughters safe."

"Yes your highness." The two cats run off chasing the zodiacs tail.

"It's time to end this Layla. I have put the nine planetary Sensei in a sleep justu underneath the village.They will wake up when our daughters are seventeen." The two queens have a determined look on their face.

"This will be the last time I see you, Aquarius. Goodbye old friend." Layla says hugging the zodiac one last time.

Queen Serenity and Queen Layla jump into the center of the village. They both have a fierce look into their eyes.

They go back to back as they recite the very powerful spell invoking the stars to crush the village and everyone in it.

" _Survey_ _the_ _Heavens_ , _Open_ _the_ _Heavens_...

All _the_ _stars_ , _far_ _and_ _wide_...

 _Show_ _me_ _thy_ appearance...

 _With_ such shine.

Oh _Tetrabiblos_...

 _I_ _am_ the _ruler_ of _the_ _stars_...

Aspect become complete...

 _Open_ thy _malevolent_ _gate_.

 _Oh_ 88 _Stars_ _of_ _the_ _heaven_...

 _Shine_!"

And with that the legendary village of the Heavens was no more.

* * *

 

The Zodiacs ran for two days straight while alternating holding the two girls and cats. They where going on day three until Leo and Virgo decide to take a break and feed the girls. The two zodiac summon food from the celestial world and where passing the food out to the kids and cat. They ate in silence until they are spotted by a woman with red fiery hair and blonde hair like Lucy's.

"I'm sorry but I must ask, do you have papers to be in this village? You don't seem like you're from around here." The man asks

"Is this the village hidden in the leaves?" The maid, Virgo asks

"Yes, I'm Minato and this is my wife Kushina we are Shinobi from the leaf."

"May we speak with lord hokage?" Leo asks

"Yes follow me."

Come on Serena, maybe we can see if we can summon Aqua-nee."

"Noo I want mommy." Serena cries

"I know I want my mommy too, but we must be strong for them."

The red haired Shinobi kneels down beside the light blonde girl and smiles

"Hello little one, I'm Kushina. What's your name?"

"Serena." The young princess mumbles

"Are these your kittens?"

"Yes that's Luna and Artemis, they where mommy's."

"Why don't you come with me we can get some water for them."

"Okay."

Kushina then stands and Serena asks to be held, and the other three gasped as the only person who has been able to calm the young princess was Lucy.

"Do you want to come as well sweetheart?" Kushina asks Lucy who nods her head and grabs the red heads hand.

They all then make their way to the Hokages office who was sitting at his desk waiting patiently for them to come in.

"Lord Hokage, these people would like to speak with you." Minato says

Kushina sits down by the girls and pulls out a bowl and does some hand signs and makes water appear, which the girls watched in awe.

While the girls were distracted Leo then starts to explain the situation to the hokage.

"Hello, I'm Leo. I am the leader of the zodiac. We need your help." Leo sighs and pulls himself together.

 _'Do it for the girls, they’re counting on you.’_ Leo thinks to himself, "you see those to girls? They're from the village hidden in the Heavens."

"That village is a myth." The hokage states confused

"I can tell you for sure it's really, or at least was." The leader of the zodiac frowns at the thought but continues on, "Those two girls are the heir to the two joint kingdoms that make up our village. If you look at the gold crescent moon on Serena's forehead and the key seal on Lucy's right wrist you can see that they are indeed the heirs."

"Wait so that means-" Minato starts to say

"Yes the 13 golden keys and the imperial silver crystal are in fact real. It's why we have come to you, the village has been destroyed and those two girls are the last remanning people of their clans, and village as a whole." The lion spirit explains

"But what about you and the maid?" The Hokage asks

"We're zodiac spirits, we don't live in this world. We live in a place called the celestial realm where no human can go. We get summoned by our master which is Lucy, but that's a different story for another time."

"So what do you want from me?"

"We would like you to allow Lucy and Serena sanctuary here. Protect them and allow them to become shinobi and they will in return help you just as much as you will help them." The purple haired maid speaks up

The Hokage rests his chin atop of his hands, deep in thought. While Kushina starts to pout and begs for them to let the girls stay.

"Please let them stay. Minato and I can take care of them. Pleas Lord Hokage? Minato?" The red head looks up at them from her place on the ground.

Minato smiles at his wife who has been keeping the girls entertained with a smile on her face. _‘She would make such s wonderful mother.’_ Minato thinks to himself 

"Alright, Minato, Kushina I'm entrusting you with these girls. Minato come back tomorrow morning okay? We need to discuss somethings."

"Yes lord Hokage." Both of the shinobi say

The couple then proceed to walk out the door with the rest of the group following behind them. They exist the Hokage tower and the blonde young adult turns and smiles at the group.

"Alright, are you ready to see your new home?"


	2. Two

Minato lead the way to the Namikaze household. It was a very quiet journey with everyone lost in their own thoughts. They made it there quickly with both men sitting down in the living room.

Kushina then goeswith Virgo and puts the girls to sleep. The made there way back and join the men sitting on the couch.

"Now tell us everything." The blonde says

Leo clears his throat as he begins the tale of the village said to be a myth.

"The village of the Heavens has been around for thousands of years. It goes back all the way when the Celestial Spirit King and the moon goddess Selene came together to form a place where they could keep two relics hidden together. They installed two Queens to be the keepers of these relics. Queen Serenity had the imperial silver crystal while Queen Anna Heartfilia was the holder of the twelve gold zodiac keys. While Anna had the zodiacs to help protect and guard their keys, Queen Serenity formed the elite planetary guard to help keep her and the silver crystal safe. They created a peaceful village ruling in harmony together, with each generation always being the best of friends. This went on for a thousands of years. No one knowing of the village hidden so secretly that even the other villages didn't know of it's exact existence. This was done on purpose so no one would try to take the relics and try to use them for the wrong reason. It wasn't until a year ago when someone named Beryl showed up."

Virgo grabbed ahold of her brothers hand in support. Knowing this part was going to be hard to explain

"Beryl wanted the power of the crystal and the keys to herself. If the crystal and the keys get into the wrong hands, then no one would be able to stop them."

"Why hasn't the goddess or the king just take the relics back?" Kushina asks

"Because that would unbalance the earths power. It would turn the world into complete chaos." Virgo informs them without batting an eyelash

"It's why we stayed hidden until now.  That's also why when a clan heir is born they have a mark so they can use their power properly."

"What will you do now?" Minato asks curiously

"We will help you watch over the girls while we waitfor Serena's planetary guard to wake up; so we can take down Beryl and maybe even restore the village. That's up to the girls though when they're older." Leo explains

Minato and Kushina share a look and both nod at each other. “We will help you." The red haired lady says

"Thank you, we must go now but when Lucy wakes up please tell her to call Virgo for some clothes." Leo says smiling in relief.

And with that the two zodiacs left in a flash of golden lights

"Well Minato it seems our family has grown in the span of a day." The red haired women says while relaxing into her husband

"Yes it does, I'm going to ask kakashito help watch over the girls. Soon I will be taking over as Hokage and it will be hard to keep watch of the girls with just the two of us."

"That sounds like a good idea. Who knows maybe they can help open him up." Kushina starts to ramble, "I think they might make our village happy and peaceful. They both have a light about them that makes you want to smile. It might be dim right now but with the right people I think they'll find their spark again." Kushina says with a small smile

The couple shared a sweet kiss and then decided it was time for them to also get to bed.

* * *

 

Kushina woke up cuddled to her soon to be husband and smiled softly. She stretches her arms and gets up from her bed. Changing and doing her morning routine she goes to the girls room and seems them cuddled into each other afraid to let the other go.

She smiles wishing she could capture this moment. She gets on her knees and proceeded to wake the girls.

“Good morning sunshines would you like some breakfast?”

Serena opens her eyes at the mention of food, “pancakes?” She asks

“Yes I’ll make some pancakes why don’t you have Lucy call out Virgo to help you get dressed and I’ll get started on breakfast!”

Kushina leaves the room as she sees the younger blonde try to wake up her companion. Not even five minutes later minato comes out in his

“Hello future Hokage!” Kushina Greets her fiancé

Minato kisses her cheek as he sits down drinking some coffee. They work in silence enjoying each other’s company. The girls come down Serena wearing a black and white school like dress with pink and white socks and pink bows in her pigtails. Lucy was wearing an orange top with a blue skirt and white socks while having her hair half up to the side.

“Good morning.” Lucy greets as she helps Serena sit at the table

“Pancakes?” The youngest blonde asks

Kushina giggles as she sets the pancakes on the table passing everyone a plate. They eat in comfortable silence, until Minato gets the courage to ask the question he’s hesitant to ask

“Hey girls I’m meeting a friend to train, would you wanna come with?”

“Yes! Luna and Artemis can come too?”

“Yes they can join us as well.”

“LULU hurry! We can summon Aqua-nee!”

“Aqua-nee?” The red head asks

“It’s one of my spirits don’t worry you’ll meet her, but she can be scary, unless your Serena. She has a soft spot for her.” Lucy smiles as she leans and kisses Serena on her forehead

They clean up and make there way to the training ground with the two cats trailing behind, where a boy with silver hair with a mask on his face and his leaf head band covering his eye.

“Minato Sensei who are they?” The boy asks

“The young blonde is Serena and the older blonde is Lucy. They are now living with us. They came because we are going to help them train while we spar.” The young boy nods

“Girls this is Kakashi he will be helping to guard you with Kushina and I.” The girls nod while Serena smiles

“Hi I’m Serena do you wanna see a magic trick?”

The boy furrows his brow while nodding curiously

“Lulu! Summon Aqua-nee!” The older girl chuckles at her friends excitement. She touches the key seal on her arm and the key she wants pops out. She kneels and goes to the lake by the training ground and sticks the key in it.

“Open gate of mermaid! Aquarius!”Lucy yells

Kakashi eye widens in shock as a mermaid appears in a golden light.

“Aqua-nee!” Serena squeals as she launches herself into the mermaids arms

“I’ve seen to have caught myself a rabbit.” The mermaid smirks, “did you pout at brat until she summoned me?”

“Missed you.” The young princess snuggles into the mermaids arms

The zodiac smiled softly while she squeezes the young girl in her arms she looks over to Lucy and opens her arms and the girl jumps into her arms.

“I miss her.” She sniffles

“I miss her too, but just remember she lives on in our hearts. Both of them do. Now summon Capricorn so he can help you train, while I help this little rabbit with her water magic okay brat?”

“Yes Aqua-nee!”

“Before you go Lucy can kakashi help as well? Maybe the both of you can learn from each other.”

Both kids nod and go off as Lucy summons Capricorn.

“Now are you the ones who are taking care of the girls?”

“Yes I’m Kushina and this is my fiancée Minato.”

“I’m going to say this once. If anything happens to the girls while they are in your care you will hear from me. I will drown you with your toilet water if so much as a hair is out of place. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Both adults nod their heads

“I didn’t hear a yes.”

“Yes ma’am!” They both yelled afraid of the mermaid spirit

“Good, those girls need all the protection they can get. I can’t be there all the time and if we could we would protect them in the spirit world but if they stayed too long they would die as no human can actually live in the spirit world. So we must trust them with you.” Aquarius explains

“We will protect them with our lives. Thank you for trusting us with them.” Minato says

“We have a school here for kids and we where wondering how far along they are in their training to see where we should place the girls.” Kushina rambles nervously

“Both girls are easily at chunin level, Lucy could possibly be considered at jounin as she is older than Serena.”

“So it would be useless to put them in the school?”

“Yes, they wouldn’t be challenged enough. Putting them in a team would honestly be the best bet and then have them tested once the exams come up.” Looking up they see Lucy easily keeping up with Kakashi who is shocked at the girls strength.

“Serena show them the cool water trick we showed you.” Serena giggles and with out any hand signs control the water and makes a wave hit Capricorn.

“Aquarius! Control your Minni me! I’m trying to train Lucy.”

“You shouldn’t have been in the way you sea goat.”

Serena this makes a flower out of the water, she freezes it and hands it to Kushina.

“Thank you sweetheart.” The red head smiles

“They both can control all of the elements but in their own way. Serena has the silver crystal and can access the power of her planetary guardians. While Lucy can through us zodiac.”

“How old are they?”

“Lucy is nine while Serena is six. Their birthdays are coming up soon though.”

“Lulu! Kashi come do magic with me!”

They both trudge over after their spar session with Serena frowning as she sees a long cut on the silver haired ninja. She grabs his hand while smiling, “will you let me heal you?” She asks

The older boy nods as he sees a silver light emit from her hands. He felt the light heal not only his hand but all the pain he felt in his heart slowly healing as well. He felt lighter, happier. He doesn’t know how but he realizes those two girls are going to forever change his life, but will it be in a good way?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is fast, I’ll go in and fix it later. Thank you for reading!


End file.
